The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Brunette Yobarbie.’
The new cultivar ‘Brunette Yobarbie’ has medium size decorative-type, orange-bronzed flowers, medium green foliage, freely branching, medium size upright and mounded habit.
‘Brunette Yobarbie’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yobarbie,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,008. ‘Brunette Yobarbie’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a field trial in Alva, Florida in December 2005. The parent cultivar ‘Yobarbie’ has lavender flower color, shorter plant habit, smaller foliage size, and a little faster flowering response than ‘Brunette Yobarbie.’
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Brunette Yobarbie’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.